


Unvirtuous Behaviours

by ashesandhoney



Series: Dark Silver [2]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: This story builds off of the world established by Dark Silver but has none of the angst or plot of that story and is instead only OT3 smut.It is perfectly readable if you haven't read Dark Silver. All you need to know is:It is set shortly after the end of canon except that Jem is cured and the OT3 is established but still very new and unfamiliar for everyone involved and they're going to figure it out without their pants on.





	Unvirtuous Behaviours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054973) by [ashesandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney). 



Jem showed up at his door and pushed his way into the room. Will stepped back to let him pass. He had been sitting by the window, reading. He needed go and meet Cecily in about an hour because she wanted to train together and claimed it was helping them bond as family again. Will suspected that she just liked to hit him with training weapons because she was a horrible demon of a girl. Jem was a welcome distraction. Will watched him cross the room. He was dressed up nicely which probably meant he had been sneaking around with Tessa and was trying to compensate for it by dressing as respectably as he could manage.

"I hate being proper. I want to go back to the wilderness,” Jem said.

"Are you frustrated by the lack of premarital sex you're having with your fiance?"

Jem made an annoyed noise in response. Both at the impropriety of the statement and at the truth of it.

"I'm frustrated that I can't even seem to get fifteen minutes to sit and hold her hand. Yes, there are other things I want to do as well but I just want to sit with her and be alone for a little while and I always feel like I'm asking for something inappropriate and unreasonable."

"Are you looking for me to be sympathetic and commiserating or are you looking for a distraction?"

Jem had crossed the room to look out the window. The sun caught on the silver strands in his hair and made them shine. He glanced back over his shoulder and caught Will's look. He had been about to say something but when their eyes met he shrugged. The annoyance faded out of his expression and he considered Will instead.

"I could be distracted."

"I'm considering taking offense," Will said.

Jem laughed and crossed the room to him. He had a half cocked smile on his face and Will couldn't look away. Jem was beautiful at the worst of times but he was incredible when he was smiling and dressed up all pretty. He was usually proper. Jem looking proper was normal enough but Jem in the nice suit, with his hair brushed back and his lips curved up into a smile was a hazard.

Will let him get close enough for a kiss and waited for him to lean in to it before he pulled back at the last second. Jem blinked at him. They were almost touching. So close to touching. Chest to chest. Jem’s hands hovered and for a moment Will thought he had played it to hard and Jem was just going to shove him in the chest and walk away. Instead he curled his hands into the open collar of Will’s shirt and held him in place.

"Don't take offense," Jem said. "I want you specifically more than I want to be distracted. The lack of time to just lie in bed with you is as upsetting as the lack of time to lie in bed with her. I love you. But, if you want to be proper, we can do that too."

Jem was very close. Jem was leaning in as he spoke and their mouths were almost touching. Will held back from closing the kiss for a little while longer. He liked the details of having Jem this close. Jem's eyelashes were thick and dark. His eyes were dark but flecked with the same silver that streaked through his hair. The faint blush in Jem's cheeks. Each detail was perfect.

"I don't want to be proper. I never want to be proper," Will said.

"Good."

Will caught his face between his hands and held him for another long moment before he leaned in and closed the kiss. Jem sighed against his mouth and kissed him back. Jem immediately let go of his collar in favour of wrapping his arms around Will’s back. Good. Better. God, James Carstairs enough to make him lose his mind on the best of days.

"While I don't want to be proper, I also have to go meet my sister for a training session at three so we're going to have to go a little faster than I might like," Will managed to get out between kisses. It was a long sentence to not lose to a kiss and by the end of it, he was starting to wonder if maybe it was better to just leave Cecily to train by herself.

"You can be late," Jem said as though he was following the same train of thought.

"No, she will come and find me and scold me if I am late," Will said. "I do not want to have the conversation that would happen if she came through that door while we are doing the things I want to do to you."

"What do you want to do to me?" Jem asked.

Jem laughed and his face had gone from a hint of pink to a flush that spread from his throat to his cheekbones. Will had managed to pull the ascot away and get the top few buttons of Jem’s shirt undone and he didn’t look quite as proper as he had when he’d arrived in the room. Will pulled back from the kiss to just consider him. Jem blinked slowly at him and Will smiled.

"You're tense," Will said.

"Hmm?"

"I was going to take some of your clothes off and help you with that tension," Will said.

He hooked his fingers into Jem's waistband and tugged a little. Jem blushed a harder. This was hardly uncharted territory for them but watching Jem react to it made Will feel nervous. It wasn't the first time but he was suddenly worried about doing it wrong. Jem was better than him. So was Tessa. Will was secretly terrified that they would notice that and leave him behind to go off and live a perfectly respectable life in a perfectly respectable house with servants and children and a garden and no space for him. He let his smile slip wider, less honest, more flirtatious. A defense. He knew it. Jem probably knew it too.

"I should send Tessa a thank you card," Will said.

"For what?"

"For leaving you all bothered like this."

"It's not her fault. Sophie is constantly coming to help or Charlotte wants to talk to her or something. It's always something," he said.

"Poor boy," Will said.

"You're mocking does not help."

"Should I do something else with my mouth?"

Jem blinked slowly before he nodded. Today was not the day that Jem decided he didn’t want this thing and Will forced the worry down and away. It was nonsense. Jem looked at him with that smile and Will let himself know that he would always belong here. He leaned in and kissed Jem again. Hard and fast and Jem met him with that same strength and they both forgot everything for a long moment.

Will slid down his body and unbuttoned his pants. Jem watched him with soft eyes and parted lips. He was already hard when Will finally managed to get all the clothes out of the way and pull his cock free. Jem’s waist coat and shirt were still on and Will had only pushed his pants down to his hips. Jem was almost entirely dressed. In disarray, a piece of hair fell into his dark eyes and he was flushed and his shirt was open past his collar bones, but all his clothing was still on. Will settled on his knees and took a moment to take in the view.

Jem pushed against his hand with impatient hips and Will squeezed a little to make him go still. He started to say something and before he could, Will leaned in to lick the tip of his cock and Jem sighed. A heavy happy sound. Will took it into his mouth and sucked on the tip. Jem squirmed a little and pressed his hips forward. Will caught his hips and held him still as he set to work doing what he wanted.

Will watched him as he sucked. Jem was flushed and still mostly dressed and his hair was falling in his eyes as he took in a gasp of air. He was very very close and they hadn't even started yet. Will wanted to know the story of what had gone on between him and Tessa to leave him this needy but not so badly that he would stop to ask.

Jem's head fell back as Will took him down deeper. Jem was long but practice was a very good teacher and it didn't take long before Will had remembered how to take him deep in his mouth. It was hard to breathe like this but he held Jem's hips tight and pressed his nose against Jem's stomach for as long as he could take before pulling back and taking a shuddering breath.

Jem groaned and Will did it again. Not as deep this time. He took it in and then bobbed his head. Sliding up and down, letting his tongue drag along the underside as Jem made soft smothered sounds of pleasure. Jem was biting his lip and watching with half lidded eyes. Will drew back until Jem's cock rested on his lower lip and waited until Jem came back to himself enough to really look at him. Then he took it back into his mouth. He watched Jem's face crease as he swallowed him down. Jem thrust against his hands but Will held him where he wanted him. Jem struggled a little bit but Will was strong enough to keep him in place as he slid all the way back again.

Again.

All the way down without breaking eye contact. Jem shivering on the edge of his release.

One more time.

This time Will loosened his hold once Jem's cock had slipped into his throat. Jem shifted against him. Will blinked back the urge to gag or cough and pushed back against the little thrusts. He could barely breathe but he pushed that thought aside. Jem was on the edge and a moment later he came, buried in Will's throat, nearly collapsing against him. Will had to pull him back to lick the last of the mess off his still hard cock.

Jem let Will push him back so he was sitting on the edge of Will's bed with his pants pulled down and his breathing too fast. Will was eye level with him now and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

"I could watch you fall apart over and over and over again," Will told him.

"Shush," Jem said and grabbed hold of his shirt front with a clumsy hand to hold him close and kiss him hard. Will nudged him up onto the bed and lay down with him and kiss him back. Will laid there, wrapped up in Jem's arms until his alarm clock started to ring.

"Ugh. No. I don't want to," he said.

"Go, I'll stay here," Jem said.

"Decadent, lazy, foreigner," Will said.

"Egotistical self-centered gweilo," Jem said.

"I don't know what that means."

"It's a southern insult for foreigners."

"Are you insulting me in another language? Two isn’t enough? You need to bring a third language into this?"

"Yes."

Will laughed and Jem nuzzled his neck before giving him a shove. Will rolled over and hit the alarm clock to stop it from buzzing and then rolled back and held it up over his face as though closer examination could change the time. Jem was flushed and happy beside him and Will did not want to move. Jem shoved him again and said, "I've already had to hide under a bed once today because someone showed up at the door unexpectedly. Go meet your sister before she shows up here angry at you for abandoning her."

"The last person I want to see when I have a have a hard cock and a mouthful is my baby sister,” Will said.

“You need to get dressed,” Jem said, “You’re still wearing your breakfast clothes, you need to put on training gear.”

“It will not button up over my very hard cock.”

“Are you suggesting that that is my problem?” Jem asked with a grin.

Will had just been complaining. It hadn’t really been a suggestion of anything but now that Jem had said that, “Yes,” he said, “It is absolutely your problem. You started this and it is cruel and negligent to leave it unfinished.”

Jem laughed but rolled up on his side to study Will. Will tried to look serious but couldn’t quite make it. He was laughing and couldn’t stop himself. He shifted and made a production of rolling his hips. Jem looked down his body at where his cock was straining against his pants.

“You do need to undress, before you can redress,” Jem said.

“I do, you’re right. See? It’s all very practical.”

“That’s what this is, practicality.”

Will nodded as sagely as he could while lying on a bed with the boy he had just finished pleasuring stretched out above him. Jem leaned down but stayed too far away for Will to kiss. He started opening buttons and Will grinned up at him. Each time Will leaned up to kiss him, Jem pulled away. Will pouted but by then his shirt was open and Jem was stroking his chest and he forgot about everything but that hand on his skin.

Jem stripped him naked before he leaned in to touch his cock at all. Jem had pulled his pants back up at some point and now he was nearly entirely dressed, messy but dressed, and Will was entirely naked.

“Stand up,” Jem said.

“Do you want me to do a little spin for you? Like a girl at a show?”

“Now that you say it, yeah, I do.”

Will rolled out of bed and stalked to the door and then walked back with his hips swaying while Jem laughed at him. He had been trying to be alluring but Jem had started laughing as soon as he was off the bed and by the time he had made it back, Jem was doubled over with the force of his laughter. Will stood beside him and waited while he cackled. He had a bright laugh. Musical and infectious and Will couldn’t help but smile along even as he stood there, naked and hard, while Jem laughed at him.

“Come here,” Jem said.

He was still laughing and still grinning and he reached out to grab Will’s thigh and pull him in a little closer. Will stumbled but stood exactly where he was put. Jem sat on the edge of the bed and watched him – still smiling – as he leaned in to lick Will’s cock. Will sighed and reached up to tilt Jem’s chin so it was exactly where he wanted it. Jem indulged him.

He took Will into his mouth and left his hands on Will’s hips, using his mouth alone. Will played with his hair as he did it. Each time he looked up, Will had to press down the urge to come at the image of his cock disappearing into Jem’s mouth. Jem didn’t tease him. Jem sucked hard and went fast. Will had forgotten the reason that they were rushing this.

“I could watch you do this all day,” Will said.

Jem might have said something in response but Will had a hand at the back of his head and wasn’t giving him the chance to talk about it. Jem didn’t argue that. He looked up and watched Will as he sucked on him. Hard and fast. Lips tight. A little wince each time Will hit the back of his throat. Jem didn’t try to take him any deeper than that, he could do it but they were rushing. Will let his self control slip a little farther. Cecily was going to come find him if he didn’t go meet her in the training room. He needed to let Jem push him over the edge before that happened.

Jem reached up with one hand and started rubbing his balls and Will had to grab hold of the bed frame to keep from falling over. Jem had long delicate fingers but they were strong and they were massaging hard enough to skirt the edge of pain. Will groaned.

“Come on, darling,” Jem said before taking Will back into his mouth and sucking again.

That was the end. Will wanted to hold out but his body had other plans. Jem was bobbing his head, shallow but fast and Will came with a little yell that he had to remind himself to cut short. He bit his lip and moaned as he came and emptied himself into Jem’s mouth. Jem didn’t stop rubbing his balls until after he was done. His hand was still there, rolling them against his palm as Will started to go soft and he nearly collapsed to the floor.

“Did you call me darling?” Will asked.

“Would you rather a different pet name? Tessa has a monopoly on Beautiful and Angel but I’m sure I could come with up with something to call you if you don’t like Darling,” Jem said.

His mouth looked pink and swollen and his lips were still parted. Maybe Will was imagining all that. Will started down at him. He spun himself around and sat on the edge of the bed. He wanted to sleep now. He wanted to pull Jem up onto the bed and shed the rest of the clothes and test out different pet names until something felt right. He definitely did not want to see Cecily or spend the rest of this afternoon in the training room.

“If not Darling, maybe just love?” Jem said.

“I like that.”

“You need to get dressed, love,” Jem said.

“I don’t want to. I’m sick. I can’t go to school today.”

“I already told you, I’m not hiding under the bed to avoid another member of this household catching me with my hands in places that they aren’t supposed to be,” Jem said.

There was a knock on the door and they both froze.

Jem’s eyes narrowed and he glared at the door. Will muttered a swear word before Cecily’s voice called out, “Where are you!?”

“I’m here, I’m getting dressed,” he called back.

Jem glared. He shook his head. Will carefully smoothed down Jem’s collar and redid the buttons. It did nothing to erase all the sex they had just been having.

“Not the bed, the wardrobe,” Will said.

“I am going to go buy an apartment tomorrow. Maybe this evening,” Jem said.

“Not going to argue that one,” Will said.

Will grabbed his trousers and pulled them on in a hurry as he shoved an annoyed looking Jem into the closet. Jem sighed and crossed his arms and Will mouthed the words, “I love you, I’m sorry,” before he closed the door and went to stick his head out into the hall and loudly tell his sister, “I’m getting dressed, you have the patience of a squirrel. Go wait for me in the training room.”

Cecily did not have the good sense to just leave and go to the training room. Instead she had to argue with him through the door while he pulled on his training gear and Jem leaned against the wardrobe door and silently laughed at him. With Cecily firmly shut out in the hall, Jem stood with his back to the wardrobe and watched Will get dressed. Will shot him a last look – one somewhere between murderous and longing – before he opened the door and pushed his sister off down the hall towards discussions of knives and stances and demons. He did not look back to see if Jem was still laughing at him before he slammed the door and stepped out into the hall.


End file.
